Lumiunelmia
by Liibooboo
Summary: "Niityllä seisova mies ei ollut vieläkään liikkunut. Hän seisoi hiljaa odottaen jotakin tai jotakuta saapuvaksi." / RusLiet/LietRus  miten sen nyt ottaa , pieni viittaus RusFin


Mieleni yhdisti jollakin kummallisella tavalla ajatukseni rippileiriltä, yhden järjettömän ihanan RusLiet-kuvan ja Eragon-kirjan jota parhailla luen... Ja niin syntyi tämä pieni ficinpätkä.

Tämä on yksi harvoista tarinoistani johon olen oikeastaan tyytyväinen. (Sinänsä ironista, koska en edes pidä tästä parista.) Mitä luultavimmin muiden mielestä erittäin sekava, selvennystä saa ja pitää kysyä.

* * *

><p>Lumen tappavan kaunis valkeus peitti routaisen maan. Tiivis hiutalematto kohotti maanpintaa jo lähes puolella metrillä ja yhä uudet jäiset tähdet leijailivat sitä kohti. Luminen niitty oli hiljainen ja pakkasen jähmettämä, mikään ei liikkunut. Olisi voinut helposti luulla että Talven Kenraali oli niityn ainoa asuttaja.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kaksi lasta tuijottivat toisiaan lumisessa metsässä. Toisen hiukset olivat lämpimän ruskeat, toisen hopeiet kuin jääkide. Heidän kehojensa välillä oli ikäeroa vain muutamava vuosi, mutta ulkonäkö ei kertonut kaikkea. Hopeahiuksisen silmien pohjalla hehkui vanha sielu, kun taas ruskeahiuksisen lehdenvihreät silmät heijastelivat vain lapsen viattomuutta ja hämmennystä.<em>

"_Kuka sinä olet?" hopeahiuksinen kysyi. Hänen äänensä ei sointunut yhteen ruumiin kanssa: ääni kuului paljon nähneelle aikuiselle._

"_En tiedä", ruskeahiuksinen vastasi kirkkaalla lapsenäänellään. "Kukaan ei ole kertonut minullle todellista nimeäni", hän tunnisti hiukan häpeillen._

"_Miksi sinua kutsutaan?"_

"_Torikseksi."_

"_Hei, Toris. Minä olen Venäjä, mutta voit kustua minua Ivaniksi. Ja minä tiedän kuka sinä olet."_

"_Mi... Miten? Voitko kertoa sen minulle?"_

_Ivanin violetit silmät välkähtivät hänen hymyillessään. Hymy oli kyyninen eikä sopinut lapsenkasvoille. Se heijasti vain vanhaa sielua, ei nuorta ruumista._

"_Voit olla osa minua."_

* * *

><p>Keskellä niittyä seisoi kuitenkin liikkumaton hahmo. Se näytti ulkoisesti aikuiselta mieheltä, jonka hiukset hohtivat hopeaa ja silmät säihkyivät violetteina. Miehellä oli yllään musta, kultaisin punoksin koristeltu sotilastakki ja olallaan hän kantoi kivääriä. Miehen kasvot olivat kylmät ja kalpeat kuin lumi johon hänen saappaansa upposivat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ruskeahiuksinen poika istui raivosta vapisten sänkynsä laidalla. Hänen ruumiinsa näytti noin 16-vuotiaalta, mutta silmät heijastivat koko ihmisiäksi riittävää tuskaa, kipua ja vihaa. Jäljellä oli tuskin aavistus sen kauan sitten Venäjän mukaan lähteneen pojan lapsenuskosta.<em>

_Huoneen suljetulta ovelta kuului koputus. Poika puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja puraisi hampaansa kirskahtaen yhteen. Hänhän ei myöntäisi sisäänpääsylupaa... Vaikka Toris tiesikin varsin hyvin ettei koputtaja välittäisi siitä hiukkaakaan._

_Niin kuin ei välittänytkään: ovi aukeni narahten ja sisään astui ulkoisesti noin 18-vuotiaalta näyttävä nuorukainen. Hän jäi seisomaan ovelle odottaen että hänet huomioitaisiin. Toris ei edes vilkaissut ovelle päin._

_Kireä hiljaisuus jatkui. Lopulta Ivan katkaisi sen siirtymällä ikkunalle. Hän painoi otsansa sitä vasten ja tuijotti ulos hämärään iltaan._

"_Toris", hän aloittti hiljaa. Poika ei vastannut sanallakaan._

"_Toris", Ivan sanoi käskevämmin. "Minä puhun sinulle."_

"_No puhu sitten!" Toris kivahti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin niin lujasti että kynnet painuivat kämmeniin. Hän valmistautui lyöntii; kukaan ei saanut puhua Ivanille töykeästi._

_Lattialaudat narahtelivat kun Ivanin astellessa lähemmäs. Hän kohotti kätensä ja tuijotti edessään uhmakkaassa asennossa istuvaa poikaa._

_Iskua ei tullut koskaan. Ivan laski kätensä ja haukkoi henkeä. Hänen silmästään vierähti yksinäinen kyynel._

"_Toris... Tino lähti", Ivan henkäisi hiljaa. Poika kohotti katseensa tyrmistyneenä._

"_Miten...? Milloin? Miksi?" hän kyseli._

"_Hän vain... Lähti. Eilen."_

"_Minne? Takaisin Ber..."_

"_Ei!" Ivan karjahti ja tasasi sitten hetken hengitystään. "Hän ei palannut Ruotsin luokse", hän sanoi hiukan rauhallisemmin._

"_Mutta miksi hän lähti? Eikö hän muka rakastanut sin..."_

_Ivan käänsi jääkylmän katseensa suoraan Toriksen silmiin. Poika värähti._

"_Valtiot eivät rakasta ketään paitsi omaa kansaansa. Tin- Suomen kansa halusi itselleen oman elämän. Tino, tarkoitan Suomi, ei voinut sille mitään."_

"_Mutta eikö hän kuulunut Venäjään?"_

"_Kuului. Ja niin kuulut sinäkin. Myös Tino tulee takaisin jonakin poäivänä. Hänen täytyy."_

* * *

><p>Niityllä seisova mies ei ollut vieläkään liikkunut. Hän seisoi hiljaa odottaen jotakin tai jotakuta saapuvaksi. Lumisade tiheni tihenemistään ja hiutaleet takertuivat miehen hiuksiin ja takkiin. Hänen hengityksensä muodosti kevyen huurrepilven ilmaan.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Toris havahtui äkisti keskellä yötä. Tinon lähdöstä oli kulunut vasta kaksi kuukautta, kaksi pitkää kuukautta joista Ivan oli tehnyt yhtä helvettiä Torikselle ja hänen veljilleen. Heillä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta taistella vastaan: Ivan oli painanut "osa Venäjää"-ajatuksen syvälle heidän mieliinsä. Kukaan ei edes aavistanut todellista minuuttaan tai mahdollisuuttaa pakoon.<em>

_Nyt Toris tunsi jonkin muuttuneen. Hän oli kuullut unessa kaukaisen kuiskauksen joka oli paljastanut Ivanin tarkoin kätkemän salaisuuden._

"_Minä olen Liettua", Toris kuiskasi pimeyteen. Oivallus oli kaikessa vapauttavuudessaan suorastaan pelottava. Se avasi hänen eteensä aivan toisenlaisen tulevaisuuden. Se oli vieras ja hämärä, mutta vapaa. Hän voisi olla oma itsensä, kuunnella kansaansa ja lakata saattmasta tosinimeään häpeään._

_Toris laski jalkansa kylmälle lattialle ja nousi seisomaan. Hän hiipi ääneti huoneensa ovelle ja avasi sen. Saranat narahtivat ilkeästi oven painuessa taas kiinni. Toris hiipi hiljaa eteishallin läpi ja säntäsi juoksuun. Hänen päähänsä mahtui vain yksi ajatus._

_Ivan oli valehdellut hänelle. Hän ei ollut osa Venäjää._

"_MINÄ OLEN LIETTUA!"_

* * *

><p>Mies kohotti äkkiä katseens aja valpastui. Hän tuijotti lumisateen läpi niityn laitaa, josta oli äsken kuulunut selvä raksahdus. Ketään ei vielä näkynyt, mutta mies aisti jonkun läsnäolon. Hän kohotti kiväärinsä ja osoitti sillä metsän reunaa. Miehen sormi lepäsi liipaisemalla valmiina ampumaan.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Toris tuijotti vapisten edessään seisovaa miestä. Hän ei tiennyt oliko mies Ivan vai ei... Hän näytti aivan Ivanilta, mutta jokin oli muuttunut. Ivan oli entistäkin pidempi ja vahvempi, välke silmien pohjalla oli julmempi kuin koskaan.<em>

"_Heipä hei, Liettua", Ivan sanoi painottaen viimeistä sanaa._

"_Hei, Venäjä", Toris vastasi hiljaa. Ivan kohotti kulmiaan._

"_Venäjä? Ei, paljon enemmän. Olen nyt Neuvostoliitto. Tulin hakemaan sinut taas osaksi minua._

_Toris ei ehtinyt edes vastata kun jokin kolahti hänen päähänsä ja maailma muuttui mustaksi._

* * *

><p>Nyt tummien puiden seasta erkani hahmo. Se lähti kävelemään kohti niityn keskustaa ja oli kohta tunnistettavissa noin 19-vuotiaaksi ruskeahiuksiseksi pojaksi. Pojalla oli yksinkertainen, valkea takki ja myös hän kanti kivääriä. Kivääri osoitti kohti niityn keskustaa ja siellä seisovaa miestä. Poika käveli hitaasti lähemmäs koko ajan valmiina ampumaan.<p>

"Toris."

"Ivan."

Molempien äänet olivat kylmät ja tunteettomat. He seisoivatnyt vain parinkymmenen metrin päässä toisistaan.

"Laske aseesi", Ivan komesi.

"Sinä ensin."

Ivan huokaisi syvään ja tiputti kiväärinsä lumeen. Toris teki saman vain hetkeä myöhemmin. Kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta molemmat lähtivät kävelemään eteenpäin kunnes seisoivat vastatusten hangessa.

"Et ole saanut Tinoa takaisin", Toris sanoi kylmästi. Ivanin kasvoilla välähti viha.

"En niin."

"Ja melkein kaikki muutkin ovat lähteneet."

Nyt vihan häivähdys oli syvempi ja pidempi. Siitä huolimatta Ivanin ääni pysyi rauhallisena.

"Niin ovat."

"Ja nyt... Taitaa olla minun vuoroni."

"Ei. Sinä olet osa Neuvostoliittoa, halusit tai et."

"Etkö sinä ymmärrä, Ivan? Neuvostoliiton aika on ohi."

Toriksen kiukkuiset sanat jäivät kaikumaan aavemaisesti ilmassa. Yhä uudelleen tuo lause hiipi heidän korviinsa ja teki itsensä todeksi.

"Minun aikani... Ohi..." Ivan kuiskasi. Kuiskauksen haihduttua hän lysähti selälleen lumeen silmät yhä auki. Toriksen silmät levähtivät ammolleen. Samassa myös hän kuuli vielä kerran äsken lausuttujen sanojen kaiut.

"Olet osa Neuvostoliittoa... Neuvostoliiton aika on ohi..."

Toriksen huulilta karkasi vielä viimeinen henkäys ennen kuin hänkin lysähti maahan. Kuului kevyt tömähdys kun hänen ruumiinsa iskeytyi maahan, sitten täydellinen hiljaisuus palasi. Jopa kaiut olivat vaienneet.

Niityn kummastakin laidasta erkani äkkiä hahmo. Molemmat olivat pieniä lapsia. Toisen silmät kimalsivat violetteina, toisen heijastelivat lehdenvihreää. Lapset kohtasivat parin mtrin päässä maassa makaavista ruumiista ja katsoivat toisiaan ujoina.

"Oletko... Oletko sinä Venäjä?" vihreäsilmäinen henkäisi. Toinen rypisti miettivästi kulmiaan.

"Olen... Mutta en ole sama kuin tuo", hän sanoi osoittaen hyvin paljon itseään muistuttavaan hopeahiuksiseen mieheen.

"Minä olen Liettua... Mutten sama kuin tuo", vihreäsilmäinen sanoi ja osoitti puolestaan toista lumessa makaavaa hahmoa, joka olisi voinut olla hänen kaksoinveljensä. Hetken molemmat lapset katselivat hiljalleen hiutaleiden alle piiloutuvia ruumiita.

"Mennään katsomaan lähempää", pikkuinen Venäjä kuiskasi. Odottamatta vastausta hän asteli lähemmäs ja polvistui liikkumattoman ruskeaverikön viereen. Hän kohotti repaleisen hihan peittämän kätensä ja painoi miehen silmät kiinni. Hän silitteli varoen tämän hiuksia.

Myös pieni Liettua oli hiipinyt lähemmäs, hän hopeahiuksisen miehen viereen. Hän sulki tämän silmät mutta ei koskettanut enempää, katseli vain.

Pitkän ajan kuluttua molemmat lapset nousivat. Venäjä ojensi kätensä ja toinen tarttui siihen. He puristivat toistensa käsiä kuin olisivat tehneet sopimuksen.

Samassa ilma alkoi väreillä heidän ympärillään. Molemmat lapset venähtivät muutamassa sekunnissa kahdeksi vakavaski, aikuiseksi mieheksi. Heidän sormensa olivat yhä kietoutuneet yhteen.

Molemmat vilkaisivat maassa makaavia ruumiita ja katsoivat sitten toisiaan silmiin. Nyt he olivat vaatetusta lukuunottamatta täydelliset kopiot noista kahdesta menneen ajan varjoista.

"Me näytämme heiltä", hopeahiuksinen sanoi matalalla äänellä, "mutta emme saa toistaa heidän virheitään. He kuuluivat Neuvostoliittoon. Sen aika on nyt ohi."

Liettua nyökkäsi vakavana ja he irrottivat vihdoin kätensä toisistaan. Venäjä kohotti kätensä sotilastervehdykseen.

"Johda kansaasi hyvin."

"Kuten myös."

"Emme tapaa enää."

"Minä... Hyvästi."

He kääntyivät tahoilleen ja astelivat kohti tulevaisuuden haasteita. Oli aika aloittaa alusta uusissa hahmoissa, pyyhkiä menneisyys pois ja luoda uusi maailma tilalle.

Lumi oli jo melkein peittänyt niityllä makaavat ruumiit. Ne olivat yhä samoilla paikoilla kuin siihen kaatuessaan. Vain yksi pieni asia oli muuttunut.

Hahmojen kädet lepäsivät lumessa sormet yhteen kiedottuina.

* * *

><p>Ja kuten tiedätte, kommentit ovat erittäin mukavia asioita.<p> 


End file.
